


First Time, Second Time Around

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Unexpected moments at a Disco party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



The next song started and as the group parted, Hugh found himself face to face with Paul. Paul stared back, half-turned to one side, dithering, indecision over his face.

Hugh picked up another glass and offered it. “Hey.”

“Hey?” Paul's reply was strained, hesitant.

“We don't have to avoid each other, Paul.” Hugh waved the drink again. “It's a party, sit and chat.”

Paul relaxed slightly. “I kept seeing you just as you walked around a corner. It's like I kept seeing-” He broke off abruptly.

“A ghost? Yeah, I know the feeling.” Hugh's eyes crinkled slightly as he laughed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Across the room, Tilly stared into Michael's eyes, a dizzy smile on her face.

“You're not listening to a word I'm saying,” Michael said coolly.

“What? I didn't! I mean. Yes I am,” Tilly stammered back.

“Very well, I'm waiting for your answer,” Michael raised an eyebrow just slightly.

“Yes!” Tilly put a fist into her other hand emphatically.

Michael nodded slowly. “My question did not require a yes or no answer, Sylvia.”

Tilly pointed at the air between them and laughed. “Exactly. I was lost in your eyes, Michael.”

Michael's eyes sparkled with placid delight. “Come and dance, Sylvia.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Look at those two lovebirds,” Paul gestured randomly.

“You're deflecting.” Hugh answered pointedly. “Wait, Michael and Sylvia? Wow, I didn't expect that.”

Paul did a double-take. “Yeah. Wow is right,” he muttered as he studied the drink in his hand intently.

“Strange, despite all those people, all this noise, I keep feeling there's just you and me.” Hugh rolled his glass slowly, examining the reflected light.

Paul placed a hand on Hugh's arm, just briefly, before moving it away. “But there isn't a you _and_ me, is there?”

Hugh raised his eyes to Paul's. “Maybe the unexpected can happen again?" 


End file.
